factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Welcome to the Thanks for your at User:Dr. Anonymous1! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. Please remember to login every time you edit with us so that you get full credit with our game! Your contribution history You may already have a ton of edits with us, even though you don't remember making them. This is because a forum discussion over at tardis decided to import material from that wiki to this one. In order to come into full compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license, we imported the entirety of the tardis edit history so that all authors could receive appropriate credit. Thus, if you edited at tardis your "join" date '''does not mean the same thing here as on the typical Wikia wiki. Your "join date" here is not: *the date of your first edit at tardis *the date of your first edit about a Faction Paradox subject at tardis *the date of your first edit here Rather, it's something completely useless. It's the date of the earliest edit on the first round of imports that included your name. In sum, your join date is pretty damned random. You may well have edits in our system that are before that date, and your join date has nothing to do with the first date on which you intentionally came here to make an edit. Importation actually occurred in May and June of 2012. So your work actually first appeared on the wiki sometime between about 15 May and 15 June 2012. The Doctor Who universe Although Faction Paradox originated in the Doctor Who universe, this wiki regards all appearances in DWU fiction as apocryphal. Please do not include such information in the writing of articles here, except in "behind the scenes" sections. Even then, please keep the references to the DWU at a minimum. Articles about items that have counterparts in the DWU should use in their "external link" section, so as to refer people back to tardis. Because many of our articles started out as imports from tardis, they may currently include references to Doctor Who books and stories. Please delete that information as you find it. All articles should be redacted such that they only inlcude information from an FPU source. Citing works When you make a statement in an article, it's important to cite the story from which you drew that information. We do this via inline citation, rather than by use of footnotes. Unlike tardis and memory alpha, however, we don't use prefixes here. There simply aren't enough FP sources to warrant them. Therefore, just enclose the italicised name of the story in parentheses, as with (The Book of the War). New to wiki editing? If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a member of the Faction! If you have any questions, see the Help pages, add a question to one of the Forums or ask on my talk page. -- Revanvolatrelundar (Talk) 11:33, January 3, 2013 Blocking queries If I understand you correctly, you should block the account you know to be related to the sister. Check all the boxes, except for the final one. This should block her registered account, any new attempts at creating an account from that IP, and the IP itself. It should leave intact your bureaucrat's ability to edit while logged into his account. However, it will also leave open access to any other registered accounts from that address. For example, let's say the sister has a backup account which she has already created. She'll still be able to use that. Also, she'll be able to go to another IP address, create a new account, then come back to her home IP and use that new account. But that shouldn't trouble you so much because you can just keep quietly blocking these new named accounts as and when they arise. It's a lot easier to defend against registered accounts than IP ones. 22:33: Thu 03 Jan 2013 Huh? Feels like you're asking the same question twice. Here are your choices: #Prevent account creation #Prevent user from sending e-mail #Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked #Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from #Watch this user's user and talk pages #Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address Notes: #You want to prevent account creation so that they can't create another account from that IP. #Doesn't materially affect anything, but might as well do it I should change this. The truth is that it doesn't materially affect anything for me. It might be important to you to change it. If you've made it possible for people to email you directly from Wikia, then, yah, you definitely want to check this box. Or if your other admin can be emailed directly from Wikia, then you'll want this checked. If not, then, no, this option doesn't matter. #No point in allowing an obvious vandal to talk anywhere, even on their talk page #Definitely want this, since they're a vandal, though it does kinda screw innocent users of public addresses. Some people advise against this setting, but I think it's crucial to what you're trying to accomplish in this case. You're trying to stop one person at an IP address from editing, while allowing the other person at that same IP address. This is the only way of doing that, even though it does have the downside of potentially screwing any number of local WiFi hotspots that she might use in her local area. #Eh, optional, especially since you're preventing her from using her user talk page. But I check it out of habit anyway. #You definitely don't want this, because then your bureaucrat will get screwed too. This one shuts down the IP addy entirely. 23:25: Thu 03 Jan 2013 :::I'm definitely confused how much clearer I could be. I've gone through each of the options you can change and explained them as thoroughly as I can. Maybe the secret is to not be thorough. If you check option 4, but don't check option 6, it will do what you want. 00:11: Fri 04 Jan 2013 ::::You seem frustrated, as if I haven't answered you. What is it that you're not understanding? 00:43: Fri 04 Jan 2013 :I've deliberately let some time pass so that I could come back to your question and see if it strikes me any differently. And, no, it doesn't look like you're asking anything different than your very first post. I've answered this same question in repeated ways. Please re-read option #4. It does what you're wanting it to do. :The presumption in your situation is that you have two people in a household behind a router, and that this router is obtaining an IP address from a local ISP. Though it may not technically be a static IP, most ISPs in fact provide leases on certain IPs that last for a very long time. :Let's say that this user's account name is "Girl" and her brother, your bureaucrat, is "Boy". If you ban Girl using option 4, then what happens is that not just the account Girl, but also the IP associated with Girl, gets banned. So the IP address is blocked from that router, at least until the ISP reassigns their IP. :Thus, if you check option 4, but leave option 6 unchecked, she will be banned under the account "Girl" and as an IP user. Meanwhile, he will be able to access your wiki so long as he is logged in as "Boy". The only way around this ban for her is to have another registered account of which you are not aware. She could either be in possession of the account right now, or she could create one by going to another location (a different IP address) and creating one. Of course this latter thing is pretty easy now, and she could do it without moving an inch. All she'd really have to do is to use her smartphone (not connected through the family's router, of course) to start an account, and she'd have a usable new account. But since you've restricted her to needing to use a registered account, you have a much easier blocking scenario. :Now, if she chooses to hop around town to her friends' houses, or if she has easy computer access at school, the blocking situation becomes more complicated. But I'd deem it to be unlikely that things would get to this stage. Just putting up a roadblock at her home address is probably enough to defuse this tension. If it really gets to the point where you're noticing multiple acts of vandalism from multiple IPs, you'd want to enlist the aid of the people at the anti-vandalism wiki. You almost certainly wouldn't want to try a complicated range block — which is what would likely be required — on your own. :Most people, in most cases, will stop bugging you if you prevent them accessing the site from their home PC. Checking option 4, but leaving option 6 alone, is, as I said, what you want in your circumstance. 18:57: Fri 04 Jan 2013